


Jealousy

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [10]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: When Anti finally becomes the green-eyed monster that he is and Marvin is a smug ass cat.





	Jealousy

Marvin could feel the back of his neck burning from a certain glitch’s death glare even as he kept up the cheerful and showy act around Chase. He basked at the attention and the sincere ‘Ooooh’s and ‘Aaaah’s that his little brother made when he showed off another one of his fancy spells.

An idea got to him and he grinned widely, showing off the small sharp canines amongst his teeth.

“Extend your right hand, Chase,” the magician urged his younger brother who tilted his head to the side before obeying.

Marvin waved his wand focus and a sparkling gold ribbon danced out of its tip before it wrapped around his awed brother’s wrists and hardened into a golden band with engraved runes on it.

“It’s a lucky band,” Marvin explained when he saw the curious gleam in Chase’s sparkling baby blues. “It basically keeps most bad luck away and I added in some protection spells to keep you safe.”

He only had a single second to brace himself before he found the vibrating bundle of his brother slamming into him and blabbering ‘Thank you’ and ‘You’re the best!’ against his neck. Marvin smiled fondly at his easily pleased little brother and ruffled his hair.

“It’s nothing much, baby bro.” Marvin felt the burning on his neck intensify and he stifled the urge to smirk. “You deserve this and more.”

On the other side of the room, the people were keeping a large distance between the violently glitching form of Anti and Stacy who was sat on the other side of the table. The woman glanced at her tablemate when she heard the glass of Coca-Cola crack from how tight he was gripping it.

“He’s really adorable when he’s that excited, huh?” Stacy sipped her wine, a knowing curl on her lips and was unfazed by the glare her ex-husband’s lover sent her. “He makes you want to gobble him up and keep him for yourself, doesn’t he? Yeah, I know that feeling.”

Anti hissed and finally got his glitching under his control, twitching occasionally at his bubbling power underneath his skin. He still glowered at Marvin especially when he caught the small smug smile the damned cat sent his way. Anti growled and took a swig of his drink to try and keep his jealousy down especially when Chase’s sunshine smile turned up a notch after another one of Marvin’s tricks.

“I’m  _ not _ jealous.” Anti snarled, narrowing his eyes at the smirking woman. “And don’t talk about him like that. He’s  _ mine. _ ”

“Touchy, touchy,” Stacy murmured, waving away his scowl. “Don’t worry. I think of him as a cute little brother like Marvin. Watch out for the cat though. He’s  _ really _ possessive of Chase’s attention.”

“Don’t I fucking know it,” Anti gritted out as he remembered those moments where Marvin would butt into some of his and Chase’s cuddle time in the love couch at the living room by being in his cat form and jumping into  _ his  _ boyfriend’s lap to yowl for attention.

He wasn’t jealous. Of course not! That idea is so  _ stupid _ . He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend without an attention hungry cat hogging all his personal time with Chase.

Someday, Anti swore to himself, he’s going to skin that cat for trying to mess with him. He nearly threw his knife at Marvin when the cat gave him a knowing smirk above Chase’s shoulder. If only Chase wasn’t so attached to that damned bastard...

**Author's Note:**

> Marvin: V I N D I C A T I O N


End file.
